When the Storm is Over
by DC111
Summary: While watching a thunderstorm from the window, Tails asks his older brother about fear. What do you do when you can't help it? /oneshot right now but possibly TBC, feel free to alert/


Probably takes place sometime pre-SR since that's my mental canon right now and the theme kinda fits anyway. Maybe just around the Adventure arc in general. Doesn't matter really I s'ppose, just a brief conversation. :) It was a little pick-me-up for me the other night. Who knows, maybe someone else could use it too.~

When the Storm is Over

"Ugh, thunder."

"Ugh, rain."

Leaning on the windowsill, Tails peeked over at Sonic who had quietly come up next to him. "Rain?"

Sonic gave a half-shrug and grinned a little. "Was just trying to sympathize, I guess."

"…I thought you were asleep in the spare room. When did you come in here?"

"Just a minute ago," the hedgehog answered casually. "I woke up and was going to go run. Didn't realize it was storming again… so I guess I'll just hang around until it passes."

"Really?" Tails looked up at Sonic, mulling over that rather translucent reasoning. He had a feeling Sonic was making that suggestion because Sonic knew he didn't like storms. Not bothering to play dumb, Tails smiled gratefully. "Thanks Sonic."

"Oh, quit, you. You know I'd stick around for ya anytime you want."

The kit swallowed and looked back out the window again. Lightning flashed and he pulled up out of his leaning position, backing away half a step. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Beats me." Sonic gazed out at the wet gray world on the other side of the window. "But it won't last forever; I know that much. Don't look so down!"

"Okay…" Tails muttered halfheartedly, namesakes twirling around each other. He was tense, and somehow looked isolated even though Sonic was right there. The hedgehog moved a little closer, wanting to offer comfort, but feeling helpless about how to do so. Before he could try at it anyway, Tails walked away from the window all together and slumped down on the bed. "Sonic," he said quietly, his own embarrassment keeping him from making eye contact with his brother, "what do you do when you're afraid?"

Sonic was still standing on the other side of Tails's cozy bedroom, back leaned against the wall by the window. Blinking, he looked at Tails quizzically for a moment before sighing in thought and walking over to the bed too. "Guess it depends what you're afraid of, bro."

"You know what I'm afraid of," Tails said.

"How come?"

"Wh-what?"

Sonic bent down on one knee in front of the fox so they were at eye level. "What bugs ya about storms?"

"Well, I-I…" Tails gulped and looked away again. "I've never liked them. Before I met you, I n-never had anywhere to go inside when it was storming out. It was like the thunder and lightning were always _right there_, and… and I thought it would…" He fidgeted just to have an excuse to keep looking at something else before finally spitting it out. "I was afraid it would… kill me."

"Tails." Sonic smiled and put a hand on his young friend's shoulder, still not standing up. "Think about this for a sec: think about all the times we've fought against Eggman, or been in a really dangerous spot. I mean… not like I think this'd happen or anything, but… we'd be more likely kick the bucket in a situation like _that _than in a storm, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but…" Tails sighed. "I knew you wouldn't get it. I know it doesn't make sense and there's a million things more worth being afraid of. But I just can't _help _it! It's just there, and it's stupid, and it doesn't make sense, but it's _there_."

"Hey… hey." Sonic sat on the bed next to Tails, angled so he could look at him. "I get it," the hedgehog said gently, and truthfully. "You're right, bud. And, well, I guess that's how fear usually is, unless you're in a situation that actually _is _dangerous. Then it's probably good to be a little worried."

"Even I know storms aren't a big deal most of the time. But it doesn't help. I just worry about that slight chance that something horrible could happen." Tails's ears fell. "It makes me feel like a wuss. Just like the bullies called me."

"Buddy… being afraid of something doesn't make you a wuss. Everybody is afraid sometimes."

Tails smiled sadly, like he knew Sonic was going to say that, and shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah. You're only a wuss if you don't try to be brave. Sonic, are you supposed to try to be brave? What if you don't know how? What if you just… can't?"

"Well, I don't think there's any 'supposed to' about fear, bro." He looked at Tails's shining blue eyes and said his next words carefully. "You be brave if you're good and ready. If it bothers you enough that you're afraid of it, then you'll find a way to work yourself out."

"I wonder if you can get rid of it. I just don't wanna be scared anymore. I don't wanna feel like I'm gonna get hurt or my house is gonna fall whenever I hear loud thunder."

"Are you scared right now?"

"Not as much, but… you're here."

"Tails, bud… I can't stop your house from falling."

Tails blinked, then chuckled a little at the complete truth of that statement. "Well maybe it's just because… because I'm talking about it. Because I'm trying to, you know, be brave and stuff."

Sonic shrugged. "Let it be that simple then!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you don't _need _a reason not to be afraid. Maybe you just need a reason to be brave. You can't control the storms anyway, y' know? There ain't much you can do about them. You can only do your best to keep yourself safe, and that's it. The rest is up to mother nature or whatever. Why waste time worrying about things you can't even change?"

"I don't know, Sonic." Tails tried a smile too. "It all makes sense, hearing you say that. But I still can't _help_ it that I'm afraid."

Sonic threw an arm around Tails's shoulder and squeezed. "Then let yourself be afraid a little bit," he said. "Just a little. And then, when the storm is over, forget about it. There's gonna be danger and fear, but you can't live your life looking over your shoulder for it! That'll just make ya miserable!"

"Yeah, you're right. I mean..."

"And then the next time a storm hits, you can be a little bit afraid again, hang out with me in the meantime, and then let it go when it's over. And then when…"

"Okay, okay." Tails finally laughed. "I get it, Sonic. It's okay that I'm scared of storms, as long as I don't let it bother me when it doesn't need to." He nodded as if to confirm this to himself. "I'm gonna try and be brave until this one passes."

"Exactly! It's not always about fighting it off…" With one arm still around Tails, Sonic stood from the bed and walked both of them back over to the window. "Sometimes it's just about letting it happen and watching it from a safe spot until it runs its course."


End file.
